Lost and Hidden
by JAWhatevermind
Summary: What would you do if you found out that your whole life so far has been a total lie? What if you wanted to start from the beginning? Who would you trust? Well, I know who you wouldn't. Your fake family. So that leaves only some people you can trust. Your real family. How can you find them if you were LOST AND HIDDEN in lies for 13 years? Help Ross and Laura to find their families!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N (Please read)**_

**Hi guys!**

**Well, this is antrilover5 's best friend Joanna! This is my first story and I'm doing it with Antriana: Antrilover5**

**This story is actually taking us back in time to 2007**

**Hope you like the idea of the book (which I absolutely love) and you'll keep on reading! I have to be honest... we have no idea how this story is going to turn out... ANW!**

**Our accounts: (if you want to follow us)**

**Twitter: Antrilover5 and joanr5er4ever**

**Instagram: Antrilover5 and joanr5er4ever**

**Fanfiction: antrilover5 and JAWhatevermind**

**Don't forget to write what you think, and if you like our story make sure to follow and ****favorite the story and our accounts.**

**Thank You ! (If you actually read this)**

**Joanna xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 1:

30 November 2007

We're running. Running from our fake lives, while trying to live our new ones. We can't introduce ourselves, partly because we don't know who we really are. You're all probably thinking, who is we? Well, that's something for us to "know" and for you to find out later. If we try to explain, we'll confuse you even more, because even we don't know.

We took some of our clothes and just run away. We don't know where, we are just running. We're **_LOST AND HIDDEN_** from the big world. However, we don't have any food, so we stop at a restaurant.

"So, what are we doing now?" the girl that I've known as Ally asks.

"Honestly, I have no idea..." I answer. "We haven't managed to get our ID's. We need someone who is 18 years old or more to get it. Where can we find someone who can help us? I mean we are only 13 and we don't have a family..."

"We can find someone to help us. Don't lose hope!" she exclaims. I just look at her sadly.

"Don't you realize that all the people we've known have been lying to us since the day we were born?" I argue. She just sat there staring. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"I do get it! I've been through everything you've been, too! I'm just more optimistic than you will ever be in your life! I'm fed up with your shit!"She screams at me. This is the first time I've ever seen her this mad.

"It was your idea to run away, so you have no right to talk to me like that!" I shout back. She doesn't know what to say. "Let's just pay and continue our journey to... God only knows where.

We pay with the money that we made ourselves, because our 'parents' are too cheap to give us any pocket money. We walk out of the restaurant together and look around. I've never seen so much sun, and we don't even have sunglasses. We've never had, thanks to our 'parents' again. And we live in LA.

Sometimes I wished that I didn't have parents or family, well except of 'Ally' obviously, but now that I don't, I would prefer to go back and live with them. However, I have to stay strong and continue, because I know that without trying you can't achieve anything. I've learned that the hard way... Now, I'm sure that you are confused. But, it's not the right time to explain everything. It's just too painful to talk about.

While we are walking, we feel weird. I said we because I know that 'Ally' feels it, too. It seems that someone is following us. So we start running. We are running until our feet can't hold us anymore. Luckily, it was all just our imagination. Now, we are tired.

"I can see a bus stop!", 'Ally' exclaims.

"Great! Let's go!" I shout and start heading towards it.

"Do we have enough money to afford two tickets?" 'Ally' asks me.

"I think so... but I'm afraid that they won't last long..." I answer.

"We should just buy the bus tickets, since there's not anything else we need. All we need is to get as far from here as possible... Right?" 'Ally' says. She's right. Nothing else matters anymore.

We sit there and wait until the bus comes. It finally arrives. Turns out we can afford two tickets, but it leaves just 5 dollars for us to survive.

We walk deep into the bus, trying not to get questioned when seen, because we're so young and alone. We walk while looking downwards, trying not to make eye contact with anyone's confused and questioning face. We reach the end of the bus and sit, while being completely quiet. We are thinking. Thinking of our lives so far and how they are gonna change from now on.

We look up when we hear a girly voice yelling. We can't understand what they are saying, but as they get in the bus, we can hear clearly the argument between her and a blond boy.

"Come on Riker! Why wouldn't you let me buy that dress with the money we had? It wasn't that expensive after all!" the blond girl says.

"Correction: with the money I had. You spend all your money to buy that frozen yogurt and that smoothie from Starbucks, and I didn't. You would have been able to buy that dress if you just listened to me and didn't buy them." the boy, I guess, named Riker answers.

"Oh, shut up, Riker" she said while sitting to the seat next to the other window that was in our row. "Nobody likes a know-it-all!" she continues and then she faces the window.

"I'm not a know-it-all, Rydel! I'm just being realistic!" he says and sits in the seat between me and the blonde girl, Rydel. He then turns to me. "I'm sorry if we bothered you with our argument for something completely childish..." he apologizes.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it! I know how you feel..." I say while glancing at 'Ally' who is actually interested in this conversation. "You know how girls are!" I continue only to be cut by the girls.

"Hey!" they shout in unison.

"Anyway, I'll let that pass me by..." Rydel says. This phrase has a good ring on it... "You know? We didn't introduce ourselves properly... Well, I'm Rydel, and this is my older brother Riker! And you are?" I quickly look at 'Ally', who has the same reaction as me.

What do we say now?

* * *

_**A/N**_

**WOOOOOOO! WAZZUP GUYS! Antriana here ;) So as Joanna told y'all, we're writing this story together! We hope you like it! This is our account, and whatever we make here, it's ours.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! We put a lot hard work in it, and it's wasn't that easy. Me and Joan don't live exactly right next to each other so it's not easy to write. THANK YOU SKYPE!**

**So really, between school and afternoon lessons, we can't write except the weekends. So we're SO SO SO SO SO sorry if we don't update in time, this is something new for us! But we enjoy working together, and this story is something ours and we both love it so we promise our best!**

**Anyway, please hit that review button if you enjoyed this chapter and follow this story to keep up with the updates! See you in the next one! Stay awesome ;)**

**Antriana xx :D ;b**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! 2ND UPDATE WOO HOOOOOOOOOOO! I hope you like it! It didn't take much time to do it, I honestly thought it would take more, since school ended only today. Joan's school ended on Friday! luckyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Anyway, I wanna thank you all for following and favoriting this story, I can't believe we got 4 follows and 4 favourites! We honestly appreciate it. And 3 reviews! Wow.**

**Anyway, this chapter is written by both of us, (as always) and thank you so much for reading!**

**Imma let you continue with the story, if you haven't skipped this A/N.**

**See ya next time!**

**Antriana :D**

* * *

Chapter 2:

30 November 2007

Before on Lost and Hidden:

"You know? We didn't introduce ourselves properly... Well, I'm Rydel, and this is my older brother Riker! And you are?" I quickly look at 'Ally', who has the same reaction as me.

Now on Lost and Hidden:

What do we say now?

I look over at 'Ally' panicked and then glance back at Riker and Rydel.

"W-well... T-that's not important right now... Wh-Why don't we continue on what we were talking before? We don't really have to introduce ourselves... Do we?" I stutter nervously.

"Why not? I mean… We told you who we are… Why won't you tell us then? What are you? Criminals?" Riker says and laughs with Rydel. We laugh nervously.

"If you don't tell us, then I think we have to stop talking to each other. Our mom told us not to talk with people we don't know…" Rydel continues, while Riker nods agreeing.

"Well if we do that then it will make us stop talking to ourselves..." 'Ally' mutters quietly.

"Oh come on! We wouldn't have talked to you, if we didn't find you guys interesting" Riker adds.

"Well, who wouldn't find THIS face interesting?" I try to change the subject.

"I wouldn't!" the girls say.

"Geez thanks. You guys are mean!" I say pouting. Riker laughs at me as I crack up.

"Yeah. You should see how Rydel acts at home with our little brother Rocky, who always acts like he's obsessed with himself. Ah, how she always answers..."

"Yeah, same with Ally! She always answers back at me when I act cool!" I say, not realizing about my little confession which slipped out of my mouth, until after I say it. I quickly put my hand to cover my mouth.

"Aha! So your name is Ally!" Rydel exclaims.

"Well, theoretically yea…" 'Ally' answers out of her breath. I think she is mad at me… Oh no… "AUSTIN, why don't you tell them your name?" she says, while smirking. Yup, she is mad at me…

"And your name is Austin! Like the Texas' city right?" Riker asks.

"Right!" I say and glare at 'Ally'.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'theoretically'?" Rydel asks. Ugh! Why does she have to be so observant?

"Well... Uhh... Umm..." 'Ally' stutters nervously as she looks at me. I just look down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Riker asks looking at me and 'Ally'. I glance at him and then look at 'Ally'.

"Should we... you know... tell them?" I ask her. She stares at Riker and Rydel for a long time and then back at me.

"I don't know... Maybe they can help us...?" 'Ally' says. "Hey Riker... How old are you?"

"I'm 17. Why?" he answers.

"Darn it! I hoped that we had a chance here…" 'Ally' says.

"What? ,Why? What is going on here?" Riker asks obviously confused from our sudden attitude.

"It's really personal…" 'Ally' says trying to drop the subject from the table.

"Maybe we should tell them…" I tell her again to convince her.

"What made you change your mind?" she asks me, whispering.

"I really don't know… I feel like I can trust them with all my secrets! I don't know what has gotten into me… but I like it!" I explain talking louder than supposed and I earned a few looks but they luckily turned away.

"Yeah, Ally why don't you tell us? Maybe we can help you!" Riker tries again.

"We actually need someone that is 18 or older to help us..." 'Ally' says looking down. Riker and Rydel look at each other confused.

"Why?" Rydel asks looking at us. 'Ally' looks at her hesitantly. I sigh and look at my feet.

"It's kind of a long story..." I say.

"I think we have time…" Rydel says and looks at her watch.

"We do, but we are getting off the bus soon." Riker explains and 'Ally' and I sign. "Where do you get off?" he asks us.

"Well, let's just say that we have nowhere to go." I say.

"Why don't you tell us what happened, after we get off and sit at a cafeteria near our house." Rydel suggests.

"Umm, ok… I mean we have nothing to lose. However, we only have 5 dollars both of us together…" 'Ally' says.

"Oh that's not a problem! We can give you money!" Riker says.

"Oh! Now you give your money!" Rydel exclaims.

"They obviously need it more than you did your dress!" he says. This is stupid! We don't need their money!

"We don't need money! We are used to living in starvation. Right? Also, we've already eaten for today, anyway." I cut their argument off.

"Right!" 'Ally' agrees with me. Then we feel the bus stop.

"Come on! Let's go to the cafeteria near our house and you can start your story!" Rydel says, runs and jumps out of the bus excitedly.

"Yea! Let's go!" Riker shouts and grabs our hands and drags us out of the long bus.

We walk all together to the cafeteria chatting about random things. When we arrive, we sit together around a small table. Riker observes us carefully for a few seconds before he speaks up.

"So... Are you guys ready to tell us your story?" he asks. I look at 'Ally' and she nods.

"Well... I guess…" I start. "We actually lived with a family who was lying to us for 13 years. We had our 'parents', Mike and Mimi Moon and our 'siblings' Cassidy and Dallas Moon. The drama started a few days ago..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys ! I hope we didn't take too long to update, but here it is! Thanks to Skype again! Our 2nd chapter I hope you liked it and are looking forward to our next one.**

**Don't forget to write what you think about our story and remember that any suggestions will be bared in mind.**

**Love you guys and don't forget to follow and favorite if you like this story so far!**

**Joan xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the 3rd chapter of our story!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**(Wow lots of H's)**

**Joan xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Before on Lost And Hidden:

_"So... Are you guys ready to tell us your story?" he asks. I look at 'Ally' and she nods._

_"Well... I guess…" I start. "We actually lived with a family who was lying to us for 13 years. We had our 'parents', Mike and Mimi Moon and our 'siblings' Cassidy and Dallas Moon. The drama started a few days ago..."_

* * *

Now on Lost And Hidden:

***Flashback***

27 November 2007

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! We're going to get our first birthday party!" I yelled as I jumped up and down next to Ally. We had just been to our parent's bedroom and we had asked them for a birthday party in our 13th birthday.

"I know! This is so exciting! This is the best birthday present they could give us!" Ally said jumping up and down next to me.

Just then, our 16-year-old twin brother and sister (they are twins), Dallas and Cassidy walked in with another girl and a boy. I recognized them as Cassidy's boyfriend and Dallas' girlfriend. We never really bothered learning their names, because we kind of felt that there was something wrong with them. But we honestly didn't care one bit.

"Who are these two dorks?" Cassidy's boyfriend said. Cassidy and Dallas laughed at his choice of words.

"That's our brother and sister. Don't mind them, they're stupid." Cassidy answered laughing.

"Oh! This is why they were jumping up and down like they were fish on land…" Dallas' girlfriend squeaked.

"OMG! Sav this was a good one!" Cassidy and Dallas said and high-fived her. I just glared at the group, but when they looked back at us I looked down. I knew that if they saw that I was annoyed by the joke, they would just continue making fun of me more.

"I bet somebody fished them out of the sea and they just threw them back at the land cause they were too ugly." Cassidy's boyfriend said.

"Ohhh, buuuuuurn! Well done Brandon, good job!" Dallas said laughing.

* * *

***End of Flashback***

30 November 2007

"WAIT! Sav means Savannah?" Riker asks, cutting us off.

"Well, I guess… Why?" I answer.

"Savannah… and Brandon. Do you know if they are related?" Riker asks again.

"Yea, they are siblings. But, then again why do you care?" 'Ally' asks.

"Do you think they are…?" Rydel asks Riker. Something on her tone makes me think that she was on the urge of tears.

"I don't know Rydel… I really hope not…" he answers leaving us more confused than before.

"What do you mean? What's wrong? Do you know them?" I ask worriedly. Rydel looks at me sadly before she nods.

"We think so. But nevermind that. We can solve it later. Continue with your story now..." Rydel says.

"Okay..." 'Ally' says. "After they laughed at us for a few more minutes, they left..."

* * *

***Flashback***

27 November 2007

"Finally they left! God, I held all my willpower not to snap at them." I said angrily.

"Oh Austin. I thought you would have gotten used to it after our -almost- 13 years of life." Ally said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I sighed sadly, but I then remembered the reason we were so excited before our siblings came.

"So with the party... Who should we invite?" I asked, suddenly realizing we haven't considered everything about our party.

"Maybe we shouldn't make a big deal about it…" Ally said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know… Let's not invite the whole 8th Grade…" Ally suggested.

"But this is our first ever birthday party… Who knows when we'll have another one…" I whined.

"So you say that we should invite everyone, even the ones that we don't know that well, just cause we want a big party?" Ally asked trying to convince me otherwise.

"Yes! If we go your way, we will only invite Raini and Calum. That would be a totally lame party." I shouted.

"You're talking like you don't have fun, when you hung out with them!" Ally argued.

"I never said anything like that…" I argued back.

"Yea… But that's what you meant!" Ally shouted, only to be cut by our parents.

"What's going on here?" our mum asked.

"Yea why are you arguing?" our dad continued.

"He just wants a big party for our birthday…" Ally pouts.

"Wait… Who said that you are having a party?" mum asked.

"Y-you did…" I answered clearly confused.

"When did THAT happen?" dad asked.

"Well… We asked you while you were on your phone and you said yea fine, go to your room!" Ally explained.

"Do you honestly think I was paying attention to you?" mum said. Dad nodded in agreement as I looked up at them with big eyes.

"Never had, never will." dad said as he left the room, with mum following behind. I looked at Ally, seeing her looking where they left through the door with glassy eyes. I quickly embraced her in a hug, as I knew what was going to follow. Lots and lots of crying, coming not only from Ally, but also from me. It's turned into a regular thing in our lives, that's for sure.

* * *

**Ohhhh poor them!**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, written by -oh so original- me (Antrilover5) and Joanna [insert fanfiction name here when she finally decides to make one]. We hope we weren't too late for the update, were we?**

**Oh and also, three things:**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Happy bday blondie! Ross Shor Lynch is 19. SAY WHAT?!**

**Happy New Year, that will be here in 6 hours! So if you're reading this in 6 hours or more, or if the year has changed ... HELLO PEOPLE OF 2015 :]**

**Yes, the things we do for this story. We were writing to finish this story on New Year's Eve. Hell no we wouldn't leave you waiting until next year, that's a whole year we are talking about!**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! If we did anything wrong, feel free to say it in the reviews so we can change it. Also, if you have a question, it will be answered through a PM or if you're a guest, in the next chapter.**

**Stay awesome!**

**-Antriana xxx (Haha, I might as well try this xxx thing Joan has been doing!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4?! IS THIS REAL LIFE?!**

**Yes guys, I know it's been long long time but before you all start screaming "IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF WEEKS!" and all the blah blah blah... Keep in mind that, it was SO DIFFICULT for me and Joan to Skype each other. And plus the fact that today (actually yesterday cause chances are Joan is asleep by now - hehehe, sleepy head - so we can't upload it today) when we skyped each other, we somehow found ourselves three hours later, both with our guitars in our hands trying to learn Seven Nation Army and a bunch of other songs. Joanna performed a few songs (She's freaking amazing at everything, singing, playing the guitar... Tell her in the reviews that she's awesome cause she doesn't believe me) and we were just joking around, Joan giving me a few guitar lessons since she's better at playing the guitar... and singing... and a lot of things if you ask me.**

**Anyway you're all probably getting bored soo I'm gonna leave you to the chapter written by both me and Jay (Jay: My nickname for Joan [Joan: My nickname for Joanna {Joanna: Her name}]).**

**Remember to review with what you think and tell Joan she's awesome cause maybe she'll believe you!**

**ENJOY!**

**Antriana :b**

* * *

Before on Lost And Hidden:

"Never had, never will." Dad said as he left the room, with mum following behind. I looked at Ally, seeing her looking where they left through the door with glassy eyes. I quickly embraced her in a hug, as I knew what was going to follow. Lots and lots of crying, coming not only from Ally, but also from me. It's turned into a regular thing in our lives, that's for sure.

* * *

Now on Lost And Hidden:

30 November 2007

"Wait... Have you really never gotten a birthday party?" Rydel asks shocked.

"Well, we never really got anything we wanted. Our brother and sister were always the loved ones, they got all the attention from our parents. We were the forgotten kids..." 'Ally' says sadly, looking down. I nod.

"Cassidy and Dallas were always in a better condition than us. They want to go out with some friends and watch a movie? Of course they can. We want to go? No, why should they let us?" I whine. Riker and Rydel look at us sympathetically.

"Well, we all know which two ended up with a better personality and a golden heart." Riker says smiling at us. We smile back.

"So, two days after, it was our birthday..."

* * *

***Flashback***

29 November 2007

I woke up with blinding light coming out from our room's open window shining on my face. I groaned and turned around so I wouldn't get blinded by the light. Suddenly realization hit me.

"Ally, wake up!" I said jumping out of my bed and running to hers. "It's our birthday!" I yelled shaking her. When she heard those words she shot up and smiled excitedly.

"We're teenagers?" she asked smiling widely. Then she moved in and attacked me in a hug. "We're teenagers! Finally!" she screamed pulling away.

"I know!" I said jumping out of bed. We ran out of our room and down the stairs screaming. In the kitchen there was mum and dad eating breakfast. When they saw us screaming, they turned to us.

"Stop screaming! You're gonna wake Cassidy and Dallas! Geez, you guys will never learn!" mum said looking at us.

"Oh, sorry… But we are officially teenagers!" Ally said.

"Yea!" I exclaimed agreeing. They looked at each other. They FREAKING looked at each other. Why? I decided not to talk and wait for them to go first.

"Um, what are you talking about? You are 12!" dad said. Whoa, whoa whoa! They can't forget our birthday!

"It's our birthday today! You remember, right?" I asked with a hint of hope in my voice. Realization filled their faces.

"Of course we remember! What are we stupid?" dad asked. I was afraid to answer, so Ally stepped in.

"We didn't say anything like that!" she said quietly, not wanting to be yelled at.

"But you thought so!" mom screamed at us. "You know what? I'm done with you! Go lock yourselves somewhere and don't get out 'till tomorrow!" Next thing you hear is groaning. We turn and see our older siblings dragging themselves down the stairs.

"Ugh! You two had to wake us up didn't you?" Cassidy said angrily.

"Seriously, good thing we're not related, cause I'd be ashamed." Dallas added glaring at us. We looked at each other confused, and then at our parents, who looked like they could kill Dallas any minute now.

"Dallas! Why did you give it away! It was supposed to be a secret!" Mum screamed glaring at him. He quickly covered his mouth.

"No mum I didn't mean to say it! I'm sorry! It's just, when you've got adoptive brother and sister, it's kinda difficult not to let it slip!" Dallas said looking at mum. I gasped.

"We're adopted?!" Ally said as I widened my eyes.

"You've been lying to us this whole time?" I asked, feeling hurt.

"Well, yeah but you were too young to understa-" mum started but got cut off.

"We'll be in our room. Wake us up when it's all over." Ally said as she made her way towards our room and I followed close behind her.

We got in and locked the door. I took my guitar and she got out her notebook. And that was it. By an hour or so we had a full song ready.

"Should we play it once more? Just to be sure." Ally asked.

"Yea of course!" I said and started strumming the guitar that brought enough money to us, so we can live.

"Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start" I sang

"They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me" Ally continued.

"So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost" we both sang harmonizing perfectly.

"I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plan" Ally continued.

"Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize" I sang.

"So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost" I continued.

"So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost" Ally repeated.

"Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know" We sang and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

***End of Flashback***

"Whoa guys you seriously have been through A LOT!" Rydel says.

"You are telling us?" I exclaim and continue. "They were, also, going to scream their heads off at us! Fortunately, we were asleep, so they didn't!"

"Yeah, imagine if we were awake. Maybe then we could get some answers about our biological family, but I'd rather not, they could lie for that too." 'Ally' says looking down.

"Why don't you? You can go to the government, they can find your family!" Rydel exclaims happily. We look down sadly.

"We can't get it. We have to be 18 or older." I say. "But we didn't know that. Well, we did, but we hadn't realized. That's why we resulted in running away to find our family. That's another part of the story."

"Well, we still have time!" Riker says looking at his watch.

"Okay, so... It was the next day, early in the morning..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Long time no chap !**

**We were feeling so bad we didn't update that we skyped each other in the middle of my sister's name day celebration and Andriana's brother's birthday party. To be honest? Such a life saver! You have no idea how annoying it was! Every now and then I had children running all around my room and Andrew [Andrew= Andriana's nickname by me] had a bunch of teenagers asking if they could sink and surprise the other guys through her balcony.**

**Anw enough about that. I hope you liked the chapter and that you'll write your thoughts in reviews.**

**Joan xxxx**

**P.S. I'm not that good at singing... I'm only good at matching songs with text messages or in this case, stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N (please read):**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry that we took so long to update... You know that it is difficult for us to have an update soon, but we'd never let you down...**

**So! Here we have the 5th chapter of our story! I hope you like it! We worked really hard on it!**

**Since I don't want to keep you anymore... ENJOY AND WRITE WHAT YOU THINK!**

***if you actually read this write on the reviews... lizard ! ik I'm weird ;)***

**Joan xxx**

* * *

Before on lost and hidden:

"Why don't you? You can go to the government, they can find your family!" Rydel exclaims happily. We look down sadly.

"We can't get it. We have to be 18 or older." I say. "But we didn't know that. Well, we did, but we hadn't realized. That's why we resulted in running away to find our family. That's another part of the story."

"Well, we still have time!" Riker says looking at his watch.

"Okay, so... It was the next day, early in the morning..."

* * *

Now on lost and hidden:

30 November 2007

"The next day means today doof!" 'Ally' says to me.

"Potato patato" I argue playfully. "Can we just get on with the story, we're running out of time!" I add chuckling. She just rolls her eyes at me.

"Yeah, so as I was saying, it was TODAY, early this morning..."

* * *

***Flashback***

30 November 2007

I jolted awake at the sound of something hitting the floor. I quickly glanced at the clock, only to find out it was 3 am. I jumped on Ally's bed frightened at what could be outside the door and shook her.

"Austin... What the heck are you doing in the middle of the night?" Ally said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"There's something outside our room, I just heard something crash!" I said whispering panicked.

"Relax Austin, maybe something moved, mum... I don't know if I can even call her mum- probably left the window open." she said looking at me. I then panicked even more.

"She didn't, I got up few hours ago to go to the toilet, and I'm sure that window was closed!"

I started pacing back and forth, getting more anxious as I did so and started hyperventilating.

"Austin… as much as I don't want you to get even more scared, we have to go downstairs to see what is going on…" Ally said, trying to calm me down. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Alright... We'll go... I guess?" I said, not quite sure if it was a good idea.

We walked outside our room, stepping into the hallway.

"Look!" Ally said, pulling me to the left. We stopped in front of the old vase that once used to be on the shelf of the bookcase. Now it was just a broken mess laid on the floor. I glanced at the window, only to find out it was still closed.

"Ally... Ally the window is closed. It is CLOSED! That means the wind didn't move anything, somebody is in the house!" I said panicking. I looked back at the broken vase in front of me with a horrified expression.

"You are right... There's no oth-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" We suddenly hears. We screamed and turned around, to find our parents -well, the people that raised us- standing outside their room looking furious.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND BREAK THE OLD VASE IN THE HALLWAY? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST?" the woman that raised us, Mimi, screamed her head off at us.

"But, but we didn't do it…" Ally tried to explain. They wouldn't listen. They never did.

"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH US YOUNG LADY!" Mike started losing control. Suddenly, we see our supposed to be siblings walking up the stairs. No wonder who broke the vase… -.-

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked.

"Yea! What's all the shouting about?" Dallas asked acting confused.

"Why were you coming from downstairs?" I asked them trying to change the subject.

"Why do you care?" They both snap at me in unison. I was going to continue the argument, until Mimi said something I was hoping I would never hear.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to adopt them in the first place! Now look where that got us… They've torn our family apart!" she said at the edge of crying. At this point I was at the edge of crying… Luckily, Ally was stronger and tougher than me. She can hide her feelings well. She grabbed me and dragged me into our room.

***End of Flashback* **

* * *

"Woah! Woah! Wait! Hold on there! Your stepmother said that? The woman that raised you? Doesn't she have a heart?" Rydel asks clearly shocked from that.

"Hold on a minute! Dude! You almost cried?" Riker asks and to be honest… I'm not embarrassed about this!

"Well, let's see… Yes, yes, I guess not, and yes! I actually did cry when I was in our bedroom." I answer.

"Wow! You just say it? Just like that?" Riker asks again not believing his ears.

"Yes! Because everyone that would have been in my shoes, would cry! Maybe not right away… but they would! And also, if you didn't know… It kind of makes the ladies think that you are cute!" I say and wink at him.

"Well buddy! You have my respect! And I'll make sure to try that…" he answers and winks back. By this point the girls are weirded out so I go on with the story.

"Sorry girls! Back to our story…"

* * *

***Flashback***

I stumbled behind Ally who had dragged me to our room. I had already started crying by the time she spoke.

"We can't do this." She said sitting me to the bed. "You know what she said is a lie. They're the ones tearing the family apart, by putting labels on us with every chance they get. They've destroyed us to make their lives better, and you know that. " She said sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

"How do you do this? How are you so confident? They just said the worst thing they could've ever said in this situation, and they didn't even regret it! Why aren't you hurt about it?" I said as my voice cracked. I was basically trying to find a way to get her confidence.

"That's just how I am. I know when things are worth crying. Now calm down, and stop crying. We've got things to do." She said standing up.

"Why? What things?" I asked confused. She turned around and looked down at me.

"I have a plan. Go pack your things. We're leaving."

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY HEY CHAPPY 5 YAY!**

**I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! TAKE JOAN INSTEAD! Yeah, we are inexcusable we know... It's been more than a month... great... But you know it was pretty difficult since we did have 4 volleyball matches since last time we updated! Well joan did, I didn't play in them, but I still went to watch. Anyway, we had a lot of things to do, in my school we got our marks so that was something too... A lot of things have happened in general, but we hope we don't take that long to update again.**

**ALSO! Can we take a moment to appreciate the word Joanna chose for you guys to comment if you see the a/n? Seriously? Lizard? Wow... Usually I'm the weird one. **

**ANYWAY! I hope you liked the chapter (huh, here's a regular thing to say in an A/N), and make sure to comment on what you all think, and if we did anything wrong, feel free to point it out.**

**Now I'm just gonna go and hide in the corner because Let's Not Be Alone Tonight is making me weak :D**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME ON CHAPTER 6!**

**-Antriana ;b**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? NEW CHAPTER! WE ARE BACK! TELL A FRIEND!**

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN? PLEASE ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER!**

**Haha sorry for that but I've been wanting to say it for a LOOOOOOOONG time!**

**Sooooo yes... It took a little while to be written, SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY, buuuuuut I hope it was worth it, since we had a few problems on when we could speak on Skype to sort this out, so most of the chapter was written in parts, a part me, a part Joan... Yeah. So please please tell us if you enjoyed and your thoughts about this in the review, and we appreciate all your support. Now nap time for me, read time for you!**

**ENJOY!**

**~Antriana ;b**

* * *

Chapter 6

Before on Lost And Hidden:

***Flashback***

"How do you do this? How are you so confident? They just said the worst thing they could've ever said in this situation, and they didn't even regret it! Why aren't you hurt about it?" I said as my voice cracked. I was basically trying to find a way to get her confidence.

"That's just how I am. I know when things are worth crying. Now calm down, and stop crying. We've got things to do." She said standing up.

"Why? What things?" I asked confused. She turned around and looked down at me.

"I have a plan. Go pack your things. We're leaving."

* * *

Now on Lost And Hidden:

"What do you mean 'We're leaving'?" I said confused

"What you heard! Do you honestly think I'd stay in this house with all those assholes?" She said, getting her suitcase from under the bed. "Quick, start packing. We don't have much time." I got up from the bed hesitantly.

"But... Where are we gonna go? We have no place to live, we have no money... And that's not much. We won't be able to survive." I said.

"We'll find a way to make money. But you need to understand, we HAVE to leave. If we stay here the chances of the good future we need won't come. If we leave now, we might not get the good future we want, but on the other hand, we might. Austin, you need to understand, please!" Ally said with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. I looked at her for a moment, thinking about her words.

"That might be the wisest thing you've ever said." I commented, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Just go pack your things..." She said chuckling. I did as I was told. As I was packing, I kept thinking about a certain phrase she said.

_"Austin, you need to understand, please!"_

_"Austin..."_ that word kept creeping in my mind. What if my name really isn't Austin?

I slowly looked up at Ally. What if her name really isn't Ally either?

Realization hit me hard, harder than it should. Whatever we knew about our lives could not be true. Our names could be different, our age could be different, we could not be related at all!

'_Austin_' No. That's not my name. It can't be.

'_Austin..._' It's fake. I don't know who I am.

'Austin.' That's not really me...

"Austin!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ally's hand waving in front of me and her calling my name.

"What?!" I said back.

"You were completely zooned out, what were you thinking?" She asked, sitting next to me, with her back leaning on my bed.

" I just realized... What if everything we knew about ourselves were just lies? What if we're not who we really are. What if we're not Austin and Ally?" I asked, looking down at my feet, feeling lost. Because that's what I was. Lost.

"I-I... You're right. But let's not think about that. That's another reason why we need to leave. We need to discover ourselves, and clearly, we won't if we stay." She said getting up and going over her suitcase.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to hurry. It's getting closer to 4, we need to be gone before then." I said hurrying to throw clothes and things I need in my suitcase.

At ten to four we were packed and ready to go. Of course we couldn't fit our whole room in, but it's not like we had lots of things to take them. 'Ally' took her suitcase and I did too, getting my guitar case too. We slowly and quietly walked down the stairs to the front door, and walked outside.

"Okay so we made it outside. Now what?" I asked 'Ally'.

"Now we need to find a way to get enough money to get somewhere away..." She answered, as we walked down the street.

We walked about 10 more minutes, trying to think of a way to get money.

"Can we take a break? My guitar is heavy, my shoulders are killing me..." I asked.

"Yea sure! Put it there by the pole and let's just stretch a little." She answered and I did as told. I put it by a pole with an underground sign on it… an underground sign…

"An underground sign…" I repeated out loud. Suddenly, an idea flashes through our minds. I smiled. For once, this horrible day, I smiled. I quickly grabbed my guitar with all my might, and shook the pole in the process but anyway, and run with 'Ally' by my side, down the stairs into a kind of quiet place. Not for long!

"Let's set our stuff here! Since a lot of people go through this lane." I stated. 'Ally' nodded and we started fixing our own little stage. A little time later we were done.

"I don't have a hat! Do you?" 'Ally' asked.

"I don't either!" I said and signed.

"Why don't you put your beanie? That yellow one! With the 'R' on it! You don't use it anyway…" 'Ally' said.

"What? NO! NO! NO! I'll put the one that I'm wearing now!" I quickly said, taking off my beanie.

"Why not? I thought you had abandoned the yellow one..." She said looking at me confused. I sighed

"I didn't. I just didn't like wearing it in public. You know, it was my first beanie. I sometimes sleep with it at night, because I thought that it was our parents the ones who gave it to me when I was born. But now that I think about it, was it them who gave it to me, or was it my biological parents?" I asked hopefully. 'Ally' looked at me with her eyes widened and a small smile on her face.

"This could be the only thing we have from our biological parents. A yellow beanie, with the letter R..." she said as I shyly took it out of my bag and just stared at it.

* * *

**A/N (Please please read)**

**Sorry we took so long to update, as Antriana said before we tried our best and now here it is!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and write in the reviews what you think even if you don't have an account. We can still see it.**

**If you actually read this Author Note, thank you so much and review below: Riker on DWTS!**

**Joanxxxxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N (please read)**

**Ok so this is the 7th chapter, which I can't believe that we actually wrote.**

**Anw this story is going good and I hope that each and everyone of you like it.**

**Please write what you think of it in the reviews below for us to actually update more frequently.**

**You rock!**

**Joanxxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Before on Lost and Hidden:

"I didn't. I just didn't like wearing it in public. You know, it was my first beanie. I sometimes sleep with it at night, because I thought that it was our parents the ones who gave it to me when I was born. But now that I think about it, was it them who gave it to me, or was it my biological parents?" I asked hopefully. 'Ally' looked at me with her eyes widened and a small smile on her face.

"This could be the only thing we have from our biological parents. A yellow beanie, with the letter R..." she said as I shyly took it out of my bag and just stared at it.

* * *

Now on Lost and Hidden:

***End of flashback***

Riker's POV

Rydel and I locked eyes, confusion written all over our faces.

"Did you say 'yellow beanie with the letter R on it?'" Rydel asked with a horrified expression.

"Yeah, that's what I said... Why?" Austin answered.

"Umm... Would you excuse us for a second?" I grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her seat to the outdoor area of the café. Once we were both outside and made sure nobody was around us to listen, we started talking.

"Do you think it's a concidence?" Rydel asked looking at me.

"I-I want to believe it is... A yellow beanie with the letter R... You know beanies with random letters, words or phrases are starting to get trendy lately..." I said truthfully.

"Yeah but were they trendy 12-13 years ago?" She pointed out. I immediately looked at her. How did she notice that?!

"Let's not think about that... The chances that his beanie is the same as my blue one and your pink one are very few. It's just a beanie with the letter R, it doesn't mean anything..." I said, suddenly realising how we could be being paranoid.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." She said sighing and starting to walk back to our table. I followed close behind her.

As we reached our tables we saw Austin and Ally laid across their seats, Ally dozing off and Austin fast asleep. Ally must of heard us walking close because she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Oh you're back. Let me wake Austin up." She said, about to reach her hand out to Austin to wake him up.

"No, don't. He's tired, you two woke up at 3 in the morning!" I said, making Ally sink back into her seat.

"Do you want to take some sleep too?" Rydel asked kindly. Ally shook her head.

"No I'm okay. I'm used to staying awake for long periods and waking up early. Austin on the other hand is such a sleepy head, you have no idea." She said chuckling at her blonde brother. "I'm gonna continue the story." She added, taking a long breath before she started speaking.

* * *

***Flashback***

Ally's POV

'Austin' took off the beanie he was wearing and set it in front of him. He grabbed his guitar and started playing the opening chords of the familiar song we wrote a while ago.

"I was blown away,

Busy disappearing 'til I saw your face,

In the stratosphere and now I can't escape,

The force field that we're in got me light years away,

So out of space, without a trace..." 'Austin' sung softly, giving me a nod to start singing.

"Baby we're gone, Baby we're gone, c'mon." We both sung, me singing backup for my brother.

"Ain't no way we're goin' home,

Let's stay on the run forever,

Let's go nowhere that we know,

And get strange with the stars together,

We can do what you wanna do,

but what you wanna do, baby, we can do better.

Ain't no way we're going home, yeah

So let's go yeah, let's go." We both sung on the top of our lungs. We continued the song with the same passion as we started it, enjoying every moment of it.

As we finished the song, I noticed a small crowd of people that stopped to listen to us. They clapped and put some money on 'Austin's beanie. We thanked them and 'Austin' took a quick glance at the money in the beanie.

"That's not enough money. We need more songs, and more money. But we need to do it fast, the sun will start rising soon and there won't be a way to hide from our parents if they catch us anywhere..." he said worriedly looking at me. I nodded and as 'Austin' started playing the guitar again, and we started singing together.

"Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart..."

* * *

As we finished, I counted the money we had received from singing Wake Me Up. Our money was double as much as before.

"We still don't have enough money! And we really need to get going, because our parents will probably come here sooner or later either to look for us, or to go to work." I said.

"But what can we sing? We need a song that we relate to so that we can actually sing it with passion and enjoy it... But which song?" 'Austin' said, setting his guitar on the ground and leaning on it. Suddenly, a I got the idea.

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone." 'Austin' sung while strumming the chords on his guitar. This song we were performing has always been one of my all time favourites. And now I can feel this song more than ever.

"I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone." 'Austin' sung once again closing his eyes as he did so. I smiled at the tone of his voice.

"I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk a..." We both sung, me singing backup for 'Austin'. Austin played his guitar harder than before, being less gentle as the song became louder.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,

'Til then I walk alone..." We both sung together loudly and passionately, giving it all our best. When we stopped the long note we held 'Austin' started tapping his foot in the rhythm of the song while still playing his guitar and I started head-banging.

"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah..." I sung proudly. 'Austin was head-banging as I was singing.

"I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

Of what's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone." I sung while looking at the crowd that formed in front of us and walking in front of everybody like a rockstar would.

"I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk a..." I sung with 'Austin' singing backup for me.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone..." Me and my brother both sung loudly, rocking out like we've never before.

"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a..." We both jumped as we stopped singing and 'Austin' started his awesome solo. It was awesome how he could play an electric guitar solo on his acoustic guitar and still manage to make it sound awesome. I was so lost in the music that I didn't notice the solo ending, and the rocking out turning into soft guitar strumming. That until the blonde started singing again.

"I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a..." He sung softly. As he finished singing, we both jumped at the same time and came back down just the time the refrain had to start and it was time to rock out again.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone..." We both sung loudly, before 'Austin' started rocking again on his guitar. I was jumping around like there was no tomorrow, until 'Austin's solo ended and we finished the song.

Only the time we did our last pose we noticed how huge of a crowd there was in front of us. There could be a concert with that many people! They all clapped and congratulated us.

* * *

***End of Flashback***

"And this is how we got the money to eat and get in the bus. Now, here we are…" I say and realize that 'Austin' had already woken up.

"Wow! You have been through a lot and you are amazing musicians… I'm surprised that you haven't gone viral yet…" Rydel states.

"Well, we are trying to find ourselves first and live our lives the most…" I say.

"Yea! And all we need to do that are our birth certificates…" 'Austin' says and we look down, knowing that we would have to wait until we are 18 years old to get them.

"We can help you!" Riker shouts, and we look up surprised.

"You can?" We both ask, simultaneously.

"We can?" Rydel asks as shocked as we are.

"Of course we can! Well, not us technically… But I know who would…"

* * *

**Hello hello friendssss!**

**Chapter 7 whaaaaaaaaat? It's finally here YAY! Anyway this has been SO fun to write, so we hope you enjoy it too!**

**So some of you may be familiar with these songs, mostly because they are well-known. The songs we used were: Ain't No Way We're Going Home by R5, Wake Me Up by Avicii, and Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day. I actually wasn't familiar with Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, but it turned out to be an amazing song, and thanks to Joan for introducing it to me.**

**ALSO! Easter holidays have started just yesterday for our country, so you would probably expect for more updates. But... I will have french exams on April 16th (Yes, that lucky. The day that All Day, All Night comes out), so I'm gonna have extra lessons, so probably if there will be any updates they will be from Jay, so I AM NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHATEVER SHE WRITES!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next timeee!**

**\- Antriana ;b**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**So, chapter 8 is here WHAAAAAAT? We're slowly closing to ten! Okay so by this point, the story has fully kicked in, and here come the parts we've have so many ideas on, that we're both excited for!**

**Of course this wouldn't be an official Author's Note if we didn't apologise for the time we took to update. Honestly, we don't want to take so much time to update, but we just have so many things to do! I had exams two days ago, and both me and Joan have exams on Monday. And since exam period is coming up, we may have a few slow updates, but we'll try our best, we promise!**

**Anywa, gotta leave you to the chapter now, see you guys next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**-Antriana ;b**

Before On Lost And Hidden:

"Well, we are trying to find ourselves first and live our lives the most…" I say.

"Yea! And all we need to do that are our birth certificates…" 'Austin' says and we look down, knowing that we would have to wait until we are 18 years old to get them.

"We can help you!" Riker shouts, and we look up surprised.

"You can?" We both ask, simultaneously.

"We can?" Rydel asks as shocked as we are.

"Of course we can! Well, not us technically… But I know who would…"

* * *

Now On Lost And Hidden:

Riker's POV

We paid and we left the cafeteria and we are currently walking towards the skate park to pick up our little brother, Rocky. He may only be 14, but we know he's the one who can help us out of this.

"So Rocky is your little brother?" Ally asks curiously. I nod.

"Yeah. He may not seem like it, since he's almost as tall as me, but he's 3 years younger." I answer.

"Fourteen and he's already got expelled from his school twice? Wow, impressive." Austin comments. I laugh.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be impressed though, it's something you shouldn't actually take example from." I say chuckling and looking at Austin. He smiles.

"Okay fine, I won't."

We finally reach the skate park and I search for Rocky. Rydel notices him first and calls him. He walks up to us and looks at Austin and Ally.

"Um... Who are these two?" He points at Austin and Ally and looks at me for an explanation.

"Well, this is Austin and Ally." I say and continue. "And they need your help as soon as possible…" I explain. They wave shyly and then they both bow their heads.

"Um… Where did you find them exactly?" he asks, being his curious self.

"We met them at the bus!" Rydel says trying to speed up the process.

"Ok! No need to be pushy!" Rocky exclaims.

"Anyway! After getting to know them, if you could say that, they really need our, well, your help." I try get that into his thick skull.

"Um… If you say so… What do I have to do?" he asks.

"Well, we need you to get mom or dad to sign some forms…" I say hesitantly.

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" he asks.

"Because if WE give them a paper to sign, they'll read it and we do NOT want that! But if YOU give them the paper, they'll think that it's just another letter from school and not even read it at all." I explain and hope that he got the point.

"Ohhh! I think I understood… So all I do is give the paper to mom or dad?" he asks, probably still confused.

"Let me make it clear! You give the form to mom or dad. You wait until she signs it. You get the form and give it to us! That's it!" Rydel says to clear things out.

"Is he that stupid?" I hear Ally whisper to Austin.

"Ok… I think I got it! One question though…" he says. And we nod so he can continue. "Where do I find Gus?" I groan in frustration.

"Who the hell is Gus?" I shout.

"Why do you ask me? Ask Rydel! She told me to give the form to Gus!" he shouts back.

"Not to Gus! To us!" Rydel shouts too.

"He's not only stupid… He is deaf too…" Austin whispers at Ally. I'm still surprised that Rocky doesn't hear these.

"I know! Is he really our only hope?" Ally whispers back.

"I guess he is… Oh man! We are doomed!" Austin concludes.

They laugh silently as I explain Rocky once again the three simple steps he has to follow so the plan can work, while trying to avoid any questions. Rocky is stupid enough to somehow ruin these three steps and mess up big time. It's seems impossible but, come on. It's Rocky.m He'll find his way.

* * *

When we finally notice the house round the corner, we stop to sort out a plan so our parents won't be able to see Austin and Ally.

"Alright, so we have to sneak you guys somewhere for a bit to leave your suitcases and guitar until Rocky can get the files signed. So can we have the papers? Austin? Do you have them?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah I do. We got them earlier this morning, they're in my backpack. Just give me a moment." Austin says taking off his backpack, grabbing the papers and giving them to me.

"Alright so, here's how it's gonna go..."

Ten minutes later and we finally have everything figured out. The plan is simple. We'll send Rocky in through the front door, and we'll sneak Austin and Ally to the backyard and up the stairs. That's when we'll divide and I'll take Austin to my room so I can hide his things in the closet. Mum rarely ever checks with me and the stuff I have, same goes to Rydel. For Rocky though, she's in his room 24/7, due to how untidy he leaves his room and how he buys new things with every chance he gets.

We put the plan into action. Rocky goes casually through the front door, as if he forgot what he had to do. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised.

Me and Rydel lead Austin and Ally towards the back entrance, when we start hearing mum's shouts because Rocky got another letter from school. We pull them up the stairs. When we pass by Rydel's room, she pulled Ally in and closed the door behind her while I still run through the hallway, until we reach my room. As Austin closes the door, he drops both his stuff and mouth to the ground.

"Oh my GOD! Your room is so cool and it's massive! And OH MY GOD you have an electric guitar? I've always wanted one! It's my dream!" He says running towards it and hugging it tightly.

"Whatever you say buddy. Just don't break it. That guitar is the reason I still drive my mum's car." I warn smiling at his childishness.

"Fine I won't. But let me hold it for a sec." He says, still holding the guitar. I laugh.

"The second is over. Now leave my girl alone! And let's just put your things on the closet for now. We're supposed to be meeting the girls and Rocky outside in two minutes, so let's hurry up." I say, and grab his suitcase. He grabs his guitar and we put it in the closet and close it.

"Are you keeping that backpack on?" I wonder, and he nods. I decide not to question him on it.

Five minutes later and Rydel, Ally, Austin and I are all outside waiting to see where the hell Rocky's gone. He arrives and we see him with a packet of crisps. We all stare at him unamused.

"What?" He says, with a mouthful of crisps. I roll my eyes and nod to the others to get in the car. I start the engine, Rydel sitting beside me, with only one thought in my mind.

_The life of these two kids, is about to change._

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**First of all Chapter 8! Like whaaaaaaaat? I hope you liked it!**

**Secondly, we're soooooooo sorry for the super late update. I have to say that it's mainly my fault for not updating. I had so many thigs to do these past few weeks that I even forgot how to sleep...**

**Anyway, this chapter was soooo fun to write! Rocky was firstly introdused, and we hope you continue reading even if we take a long time to update!**

**Love ya,**

**Joanxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello wonderful people who actually read this A/N!**

**We are pleased to say that chapter 9 is finally here! Both Andriana and I were so surprised with how this storyline is building up. We thought that this would be just some ideas written down, but it ended up as a cool story!**

**Anyway, I should let you move to the chapter if you haven't already. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**-Joan xxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Before on Lost And Hidden:

Five minutes later and Rydel, Ally, Austin and I are all outside waiting to see where the hell Rocky's gone. He arrives and we see him with a packet of crisps. We all stare at him unamused.

"What?" He says, with a mouthful of crisps. I roll my eyes and nod to the others to get in the car. I start the engine, Rydel sitting beside me, with only one thought in my mind.

The life of these two kids, is about to change.

Now on Lost And Hidden:

**Austin's POV**

After a fifteen minute ride we are finally there, in front of the building that could change our lives forever. My anxiety almost made the whole awkwardness of the ride to go away. For some reason Rydel kept eyeing me the whole way there...

'Ally' and I glance at each other worriedly. We don't know what to expect behind those walls, we can suddenly find out that we're from Sydney, Germany or even Africa. Although I don't think our 'family' would care for us enough to adopt us from another continent. They probably just found the nearest orphanage and picked the first two kids they saw.

Pushing these thoughts aside, we start walking towards the main entrance. Me and 'Ally' exchange looks for once more before taking a deep breath and entering the unfamiliar building. The receptionist looks at us with confusion but she didn't say anything. We look around at the inside of the building not knowing what to do next. Then the receptionist calls us over to her desk. We walk towards it slowly trying to gain some more confidence.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady whose name card read 'Julia' says.

"Um... Hi... Julia... I... They... I mean we would like for you to like... search into your computer and find what you can for these two thirteen year olds..." Riker says.

"Eh... Depends on what you need." she answered kindly. Rydel looked at me and sighed.

"We want to take their birth certificates. I brought some signed papers to access them, I heard that's what they need to get them." Rydel says handing Julia the papers.

"Well, let me see!" Julia says taking them from Rydel's hands and turning towards the computer. Sweat is starting to drip from my forehead as I hear her typing in slow motion. She finally turns around and I instantly grab 'Ally's' hand...

"I'm sorry to disappoint you kids but there is no 'Austin Monica Moon' in here." she says and my whole world crushes under my feet. I knew that this could happen but I never imagined how it would feel to know for sure that even my name was a _lie_...

"W-what about Ally Moon? I-Is there an Ally Moon?" Riker says worriedly. She looks at us weirdly...

"Middle name?" She asks, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I don't... I don't have a middle name..." Ally stutters. We all looked at Julia who stares back at 'Ally'.

"Oh... It's just weird not to have a middle name in California." She answers turning back to her computer and typing 'Ally's' name. She turns back at us and shakes her head.

"There's nobody named Ally Moon here... Why aren't you two in the list? You can't just not be in the list... Are-oh god that sounds stupid but-are you sure that's your name?"

We all gulp... What do we say now?

"Well um we most probably were adopted..." I choked out.

"Adopted huh?"she asks herself and continues. "I'll need you to find a place to sit, because as I look at you two, I think you are going to faint... But I'll be back as soon as possible." she says and runs off. We slowly make our way towards the waiting seats. None of us dares to talk. Talking is just going to make things worse. I turn to 'Ally' and examine her face. She looks so pale and tired. She really needs to sleep,but if I tell her to sleep she won't. The best thing to do is wait for her to fall asleep on her own.

Just as 'Ally' is about to fall asleep, Julia comes running in.

"I'll need you all to go to that office on the right." she says out of breath. "We need to talk about this with Dan" she drags me by the hand to the office. Who the hell is Dan?

"So, Dan, that's them! Do you want me to stay here or you're fine?" she asks.

"Thank you! But, I got this. You can go!" Dan says and Julia nods leaving to her post. He has a British accent and short brown hair. He looks too young to be working here... "Kids, I heard your problem and to identify you, I need an adult and your foster parents' names." We don't have an adult with us! "But I also know that you brought that form with you so I can accept that and not the presence of an adult. So tell me your foster parents' names." he says pulling a paper from a small notebook.

"Um... I-It's Michael James Moon a-and Mimi Darla Moon." 'Ally' answers shakily. Dan notes the names down and turns to his laptop. He types in the names and looks blankly at the screen.

"Okay so... I've found your foster parents... And what I suppose is your birth certificates..." Dan says cracking us a small smile on the way, trying to reassure us.

"What do you mean you 'suppose'?" Rydel asks, while I play on my mind Dan's words to realise he had in fact said 'suppose'. Dan sighs and looks at us sympathetically.

"You see... Your foster parents illegally changed your names without telling the government anything about it for it to be noted in our list like supposed. But here it says that your parents adopted two children, a boy and a girl, who are around your age. Your biological parents named you otherwise, that's why you were not in the list." he explains awkwardly at us. Rydel furrows her eyebrows confusedly.

"What do you mean 'around'?" she says, giving attention to Dan's choice of words once again.

"You know what? I'm going to print these and let you find out yourselves..." he says quickly printing our certificates and copying them. He puts them in two different envelopes and extended his arm to give them to us.I stare at the light brown envelopes not daring to touch them.

This paper is the _miracle_ that 'Ally' and I have been waiting our whole lives.

* * *

**Ohh god the story is moving! Chapter 9 is finally here!**

**I hope you liked it. We tried to write it as best as we could. Sorry on the late update, but this moth has been filled with exams which for both of us ended at the 12th, so that has been fun and wonderful (note: sarcasm).**

**ALSO! make sure to check our account profile thingy about us cause I tend to write some mini a/ns whenever we actually have a reason for our late updates, or have anything to share with you. There's an a/n explaining exactly why we took so long to update this time, just so that my a/n wouldn't be all rambling and apologising once again (even though it did end up like this anyways).**

**AND be sure to check out our new Wattpad account [JAWhatevermind], where we will be posting this story also, for those who aren't comfortable with Fanfiction.**

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as we enjoyed writing it. Make sure to leave a comment below to tell us what you think!**

**TO NARNIA!**

**-Antriana ;b**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo my beautiful people! Chapter 10 OMFG FINALLY HERE! _ASDFGHJKL!_**

**Sorry I'm just really excited cuz:1. OMFG 10 chapters in! 2. It's a chapter I have really been looking fowrward to writing and yes, it has been fun. Joan and I both enjoyed it a lot.**

**So I hope you guys like cliffangers and plot twists cuz...**

**..**

**...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Before On Lost And Hidden:

"You know what? I'm going to print these and let you find out yourselves..." he says quickly printing our certificates and copying them. He puts them in two different envelopes and extended his arm to give them to us. I stare at the light brown envelopes not daring to touch them.

This paper is the _miracle_ that 'Ally' and I have been waiting our whole lives.

* * *

Now On Lost And Hidden:

I make a slow attempt to grab the envelopes, but Rydel beats me to it. She grabs the envelopes and throws one to Riker, while opening the other one. I look on the back to see the name, but I couldn't understand the writing. As Rydel takes out the birth certificate from the envelope, Riker shoves the other one in front of her.

"Look at the address." He says, confusedly. Rydel puts the papers she was holding on Dan's table and takes the certificate Riker was showing her to look at it closely.

"Where?" she asks, just as confused as Riker.

"Exactly!" Riker answers.

"Huh?" Rydel furrows her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to me-"

"There is _no_ address!" he answers, confusion never leaving his face. Rydel looks closely at the envelope, as I sit there watching in horror. Where the hell are our parents?

"How can there be no address? Where in the world do your parents live? Did they just vanish fro-" she starts questioning, but Dan quickly cuts her off.

"It means that her parents are outside the United States. Therefore our government can't find their location. Sorry." he says looking apologetically at 'Ally'.

"What do you mean '_her' _parents? Doesn't that me-" Rydel starts, but quickly stops herself as she revalizes what that meant. I, on the other hand, am still waiting for the realization to hit me since I don't understand a single thing that's happening.

"I don't get it…" I say.

"It means that you two aren't related." Dan explains while tearing us apart.

"What? No! This can't be happening!" I scream in frustration and disbelieve. I quickly grab the other envelope and pull the certificate out quickly. "What are her parents' names?" I ask hurriedly.

"Um, Damiano and Ellen Marano…" Rydel says.

"No. No no no no no no! This is not true! These papers are fake!" I scream getting up and pacing around. I run a hand through my hair. "And who the hell is Bruce and Marianne Hough?" I say sitting down and letting everything sink in… I see Riker and Rydel look at each other with surprised faces.

"What did you say again?" Rydel asks.

"Who the hell is Bruce and Marianne Hough?" I say kind of unsure.

"Let me see that!" Riker says, snatching the paper out of my hand. I look at his eyes slowly widening and his face turning yellow.

"What's wro- RIKER!" I scream, as I see the boy in front of my falling backwards. Rydel catches him, getting knocked on the floor by the weight of her brother, as his eyes close dramatically.

* * *

Rydel's POV

Riker wouldn't wake up so we brought him to the E.R. We tried everything… I'm really worried about him. I guess we'll have to call mom.

"Ok. You can do this." I say to myself, while the phone is calling mom.

"Oh hey mom! What are you doing?" I say trying to be casual.

"The usual… trying to think of good punishments for Rocky…" she answers.

"What did he do?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know he should have done something… I mean it's Rocky… So, what did you call me for?" she asks. Here we go… I take a deep breath and say.

"Riker, well he kind of fainted and wouldn't wake so we brought him to the ER." I say and wait for her reaction.

"What?! What ha- What di- Is he okay?" She asks worriedly as I hear shuffling on the other line.

"We don't know. Just- come to the hospital. We have to talk. Let's just say... I have some questions to ask you." I say with a stern voice.

"Why? What's wro-"

"Bye." I say quickly and hang up, not wanting this conversation to continue through the phone. I sink back in my seat and sigh. Waiting is all I can do for now... However, we haven't seen the actual names of the two kids that are examining their birth certificates right now.

"So, is everything okay?" I ask.

"Well, except your brother in the ER and us having different names then yes! Totally fine!" Ally says.

"Different names? Do you mind sharing them?" I ask curious as ever.

"Well, apparently my name is Ross Shor Hough, which explains the R on the beanie." Austin, I mean, Ross says. Makes sense, but I can't help but wonder...

"And my name is Laura Marie Marano, which means that we aren't related after all." Laura says looking down.

"It's gonna be okay" I try to sooth them.

"How do you know?" they both ask simultaneously. How do they do that?

"I... I just-"

"Riker Anthony Lynch?" the doctor asks. May I say saved by the doc.

"That's us!" I say quickly standing up and walking quickly towards him.

"So..." I ask.

"Riker, must have went through a shock, which cause his body's pressure to rise. This has as an effect fainting. He is fine now and you can go see him. He is in the first room on your left." the doctor says. I sigh in relief and thank him.

"Where is my son?" mom barges in.

"Mom, we were just going to see him. The doc said it's nothing serious." I explain.

"Oh thank god!" she exclaims.

"Let's go! Ross? Laura? You coming?" they are just sitting there... I go a little closer to them.

"Ross? Laura?" I ask again.

"Huh? Oh... That's us..."

"Well, yeah... So are you coming?" I ask again.

"Yeah we're coming. We just keep getting confused. It's a lot to take in you know? We'll need time to get used to it." A-Laura answers. I give them a sympathetic smile.

"I understand." I walk in front of them and offer a hand to each of the two to help them up. "Come on, let's go. I have a feeling you guys are about to hear a lot of our backstory, just like we heard yours." I say sadly. They look confused but suddenly we all hear yells coming from Riker's hospital room.

And at that moment, I knew hell was about to break loose.

* * *

Laura's POV

I am confused on why screaming and yells can be heard from Riker's hospital room. I am generally confused actually, by Rydel's words, by the fact that Riker went into shock for basically no reason. Hopefully I'll find out something if I ask Riker.

"Tell me!"

"There was a reason, I swear! Riker, you need to understand."

Well, I don't seem to be understanding. I go in to find out the yells were in fact coming from Riker and the small, pleading answers from their mum.

"But you lied! You lied about everything. You could've told us the truth mum! It's not too much to ask." Riker has tears pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall, and he is sat up on the bed. He turns to us and frowns. Huh? "But the thing that bothers me the most is that you kept it from me. You didn't even tell me! If you had told me about such a thing about my life and family, then things would be way better now. Even if I had never met them. Tell me, tell me mum, why?!" He said, his yells slowly turning into whispers.

"Tell you what?"

"That I had another fucking cousin all along! That this blond boy right there that has gone through shit and we could have basically saved, is my cousin. So much for 'forever family' don't you think?"

* * *

Stormie's POV

What do I do now? He knows... Everyone knows... Not the whole story, but they sure know a lot of it... I was hoping that this wouldn't have happened... Now I have to tell them... He also told me that this blonde boy is his cousin... Oh My God... Ross...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the delay... We had to get every single detail done before writing this chapter which brings us all more into the story!**

**Don't forget to review. Your comments on our story make us improve the storyline...**

**Thanks!**

**Joanxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Should I even call you 'guys' cause you're probably mostly girls but whatever.**

**So we fucked up and we took like a shitload of time to write this chapter and we are truly sorry! We know it's summer and we know we have a lot of time etc etc etc. We are sorry and we hope that this chapter's events will make up for it.**

**Just saying.**

**Joan's too lazy to write an a/n in the end [actually she's staying somewhere the next days so she has to make her things - but it's no fun to excuse her] so I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a comment of what you think and what you want to see in the story!**

**ENJOY!**

**-Antriana ;b**

* * *

Before on Lost And Hidden:

Stormie's POV

What do I do now? He knows... Everyone knows... Not the whole story, but they sure know a lot of it... I was hoping that this wouldn't have happened... Now I have to tell them... He also told me that this blonde boy is his cousin... Oh My God... Ross...

* * *

Now on Lost And Hidden:

**Riker's POV**

"What?!"

"Wait what did you just say?!"

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!"

I was too frustrated to actually answer my brother's, my cousin's and Laura's rambling about the unexpected news as I looked at my mother for an explanation, her face gone pale. I watched as her expression changed rapidly looking between me and Ross, finally setting her eyes at him. She made slow steps towards him, and then attacked him in a hug. He looked confused at the sudden move, and then awkwardly hugged back. It was weird, watching such a heart-felt moment, but Ross still looked scared yet... comfortable. Safe.

"Um... I-I don't... What's going on?" Ross asked awkwardly, still wrapped in my mother's warm embrace.

"Yeah... what is going on?" Laura asked too.

"Thank God! I'm not the only one confused by this!" Typical Rocky… I rolled my eyes at him just as my mom pulled away from the long hug.

"Um… I'm sorry Ross… It's just… I haven't seen you in a long time and I wanted to hug my… um… nephew… yeah." she managed to say.

"Wait! We never told you his name…" Rydel caught mom off guard…

"You see…"

"So you knew all about this and still never told us anything!" I screamed at her. "And we still wouldn't notice if it wasn't for Rydel and her extremely observant self!"

"I'll take it as a compliment!"

"Not the time right now!" I shouted making her shake in fear. "Sorry… I'm just shaken up by the sudden news… It's just a lot to take in… I don't know how you guys did it…" I said to Ross and Laura.

"Well, we were emotionally ready for a big change… We knew that our lives wouldn't be the same after today… But you guys, it was all so sudden for you…" Laura tried to sooth us. She must be the calm one… Ross deals with his problems just like us… I guess it runs in the family. _The family…_

"What about Ross' family? Why did we never meet them in person?" I asked trying to be calm about it…

"You actually met them, but were too young to remember. Then 13 years ago they moved to San Diego…" mom explained.

"So they left about the time Ross was born?" shit Rydel why do you do that?

"I was the reason my parents moved out?" Ross said completely shocked and wide eyed.

"No Ross... I-It was their choice to move out. They had their reasons, but they were happy with it so you should not feel guilty." Mum reassured Ross as he looked down.

"They couldn't have just randomly moved out of their hometown the same days I was born... Especially since I know for fact it would have been difficult for her to move around if she had just given birth. I just... I don't understand why would they just... Get up and leave when I was born and get away from you and lose all contact... Why did you lose all contact?" Ross asked curiously, suddenly dropping the subject of being the reason his family moved out.

Mum shifted her weight from one leg to another nervously. She looked around at everybody staring at her. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

My expression darkened.

My eyes became a darker shade of brown, almost black.

I slowly breathed through my mouth.

I grit my teeth rather harshly.

A growl escaped.

"There's more to this." I scowled

"Wha-"

"You've told us more lies."

"Riker wha-"

"Fucking hell mum don't try to act all innocent and shit you KNOW there's more than that! Ross is right, there's something more! We've always been the best family, always close and supporting each other! There couldn't be a long lost cousin just 'cause_ they moved out!_ So stop giving us shit and explain the truth! And I mean the whole truth. The fucking truth you've been hiding for all these years!" I screamed frustrated with my whole, fake life.

My vision blurred, my chest felt tight and my hearing seemed distant. Suddenly, there were doctors rushing around me and my family was pushed outside the room. That was the last thing I remembered before I everything went black.

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

We are in the waiting room again… This is getting more worrying as the time passes by… Everyone except mom who is calling dad I suppose…

I guess I should call Ell, he has the right to be here, I mean he is our best friend…

**-Convo-**

Rydel: Hey Rat! What are you doing?

Ratliff: Playing video games! Oh! I came to your place some time ago and no one was home… Where are you guys?

Rydel: That's what I was going to talk to you about… You see Riker fainted cause of some shocking news and well we are at the hospital. Do you mind coming please? The doctors said that he'll be okay, but I think you deserve to be here…

Ratliff: Oh my God! I'll be there as soon as I can…

**-End of convo-**

I hung up with a sigh and rested my head against the wall. The room was silent, nobody daring to say anything. I could feel the tension between my mum and everybody else, especially Ross. I saw my mum had hung up the phone from my dad, and she was dialing another number. I stayed silent as I listened to the conversation.

"Hey... It-It's Stormie..." she said looking down. "Yeah, it's been a while. Okay so... You really need to come back... It-it's really important... The kids-" she got cut off by the person on the other line as she sighed sadly. "We're in the hospital-It's nothing serious. Riker went to shock... Yeah that's the thing." she frowned before continuing "The kids-well Riker- found out. No, not the full story. That's why I need you here. I think it's about time to tell them the full story. I really can't get out of it, but they need the truth. The whole truth." She stopped as there were muffled sounds from the other line. I couldn't tell what the person was saying. My mum frowned before talking. "They... They somehow bumped into two kids, you may be familiar with the one. You know..." she said "Yes, _him._ Get here as soon as you can. Alright. See you then." she said before hanging up and bit her lip.

Who the hell was that?


End file.
